


Morpho Menelaus

by ceciliasheplin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Butterflies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Insectarium, No Smut, Pinned Insects, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/pseuds/ceciliasheplin
Summary: Rey works at an insectarium and notices a recurring visitor at the butterfly exhibit.This fic is the ao3 version ofa twitter ficthat I wrote forthis promptby@reylo_prompts:"Ben and Rey work at a zoo Rey always finds Ben in the butterfly exhibit, he likes to go there when he’s sad."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 135
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Morpho Menelaus

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put it here just so it won't get lost in the abyss.
> 
> I really love this little fic... 🦋🦋🦋
> 
> Thank you, once more, to [reylotrash711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711) for the beta and moodboard! You are amazing!

🦋🦋🦋

Rey had noticed him a while ago. He would come into the insectarium in his expensive suit and briefcase and would spend at least an hour in the butterfly section.

Weirdo, she thought. She couldn’t say he was rude but he wasn’t nice either. The first time he bought his ticket he didn’t even look at her and mumbled instead of talking, with a sour expression on his face, as if she wasn’t worth talking to.

It was fine; Rey had little patience for rich assholes like that anyway.

Still, she would glance at him from her post at the ticket office whenever he came over, doing her best not to stare at his luscious hair and tall body.

One time, he came in when Rose was handling the tickets and Rey only saw his back as he walked to his usual spot.

She busied herself with her work and forgot about him, until, one hour later, when it was closing time. Rey told Rose not to worry; she could go and Rey would close down. Rose thanked her, eager to enjoy what was left of the summer day.

After Rose had left, Rey turned to the main hall.

He was still there, sitting on the bench with his back to her, facing the glass of the exhibit.

She sighed deeply. She was not in the mood to tell people that they were closing, that usually ended up with glares and this kind of guy? Glares, for sure.

She walked over to him, clearing her throat and dragging her feet, but he didn’t seem to have heard or noticed her.

She rounded the bench to face him. “Excuse me, sir, but it’s closing time--”

Pleading brown eyes stained with tears met hers and she gasped. A moment passed when they simply stared at each other, paralyzed by the situation.

“I’m sorry...” He choked and hastily rubbed the tears from his face.

“I’m sorry...” Rey said at the same time, feeling her cheeks burn. She stuttered more as she clumsily searched in her pockets for a tissue. She was surprised she even found the little package and offered it to him.

He took one, looking ashamed and sad.

“I’m sorry, sir, but...”

“Yes, yes, I know,” he dabbed his face with the tissue and swiftly turned to grab his suitcase. “I’ll go...”

Rey didn’t even know this man but she felt so sorry for him. His crying looked so painful.

“Hey, uh... you can stay a little bit more until I close up the ticket office... if you want...”

“N-no, it’s okay. I don’t want to cause you any trouble.”

“It seems like you could use it...”

His eyes darted between hers and he broke down into tears again. “Thank you...” He whispered.

Rey sat beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder as he cried with his face in his hands. She handed him another tissue.

Looking in front of her, Rey saw the pinned butterflies that were on display. _Morpho menelaus._ A butterfly with large, stunning iridescent blue wings.

“When I was little, my father took me on a trip.” His voice came. “I wasn’t even supposed to be there, but I stowed away in his van. When he realized I was there it was too late to bring me back so he took me with him. When we got to the place, there were blue butterflies everywhere. I was fascinated with them.” He gestured to the display.

She didn’t really know what to say to that, so she remained silent and continued to listen.

“He passed away two months ago.” He said.

“I’m sorry...” Her hand was still on his shoulder.

“Don’t be sorry for me… I’m a piece of shit. I didn’t even go to the funeral.”

“Why not?”

“How could I?” He said.

Rey didn't ask, she only sat beside him for a while, feeling his grief along with him. He stared at the butterflies in front of him, letting his tears fall. Rey wondered about his adventure with his dad, how old he was, if his dad had been angry or amused with him.

Rey had never seen a man cry like this.

She too sought out ways to deal with the pain in her heart. Hers had been tally marks on her wall at her foster home, until she and Finn ran away.

“I should go, I don’t want to keep you.” He looked at her once more, revealing just how young he was. She smiled softly at this stranger, wondering why her empathy for him was this intense.

“Like I said, I can give you a few more minutes.”

“No, it’s okay. They’re dead. It doesn’t matter.” His face fell back into that mask she saw before. “But thank you.” He said, briefly touching her hand on his shoulder and getting up.

He moved quickly but before he was too far, she went after him. “Wait!” She said and he stopped. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Ben.”

“I’m Rey.” She smiled. “Are you in a hurry? I’d like to show you something…”

He hesitated a bit but then nodded. “Okay…”

She finished up her chores and shut down the lights while Ben waited for her at the door of the insectarium.

“This way.” She said, gesturing to him to follow her.

Outside, the sun was still shining as they meandered through the trees and flowers.

She looked back and saw sad, but curious eyes as Ben scanned their surroundings.

“Here we are.” She said as they turned the corner and around a group of trees.

He gasped and his eyes lit up.

Dozens of blue butterflies fluttered around the flower garden, enjoying the rest of the evening sun. Rey saw his wide, mesmerized eyes take it all in.

The tears were back on his face but he was smiling and laughing and Rey was too.

He placed a hand on his chest and looked at her. “Thank you, I--” He choked before he could finish his sentence.

“You’re welcome, Ben.” She replied with a sincere smile.

The zoo would still be open for an extra hour so she thought she’d give him some privacy to enjoy this moment. “I’ll leave you to it.” She said and turned around.

“Rey?”

“Yes?”

He opened his mouth but didn’t speak, seemingly hesitating. A moment passed until he made up his mind. “I know you just got off work, but… would you stay? Just for a moment?”

She smiled as she stood by his side and they watched the sunset and the butterflies fly away to wherever butterflies went at night.

At one point, she offered her hand to him. His gaze fell onto her hand and then back to her as he took it, with a sweet smile.

His eyes were soft as he turned to her again, but this time there was no hesitation. “Would you like to accompany me for a cup of coffee?”

She held onto his hand tighter. “I would love to, Ben.”

They walked out of the zoo hand in hand and they never ever let go.

🦋🦋🦋 The End 🦋🦋🦋

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are appreciated!
> 
> You may find me on Twitter [@ceciliasheplin](https://twitter.com/ceciliasheplin) if you want to say hi.  
> 🦋🦋🦋


End file.
